


Life in Spain with Spain

by XJustForFanFicsx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spain (Hetalia) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/pseuds/XJustForFanFicsx
Summary: This is a Country!Spain X Human!Reader fan fiction. This fan fiction will contain fluff, lime, lemon, and angst.You moved to Madrid, Spain because your new job allowed you to live anywhere you wanted and it pays really well so you were able to buy a large Spanish style house in an old expensive neighborhood. Your landlord, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, is a handsome young looking man who you find out is actually the personification of the country Spain. As you got to know him, you started to fall in love with him. Antonio was developing feelings for you too even though he swore to himself that he would never fall in love with a human again. The last time he fell in love with a human, his heart was shattered into a million pieces when she died and he didn't want that to happen again. But despite that, you were capturing his heart anyways.





	1. Meeting the Landlord

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Sentences in italics means it is in Spanish. I was too lazy to use Google Translate, besides it's not always correct.

You were moving to Madrid, Spain because your new job allowed you to live wherever in the world you wanted. You were very excited because it was your dream to live in Spain ever since you were a little kid and now you were finally making that dream come true. You waited by the baggage claim to get your luggage from the long flight. After grabbing all your suitcases, you called a taxi to take you to your new house. When the cab entered through the gate of the private neighborhood your new house was in, you gasped at the size and beauty of the houses. 'I can't believe I'm going to be living here!' You said mentally to yourself.

" _Ma'am we are here._ " The taxi driver said as he pulled in front of your spacious yard.

" _Thank you sir._ " You thanked the driver in Spanish. You took a lot of Spanish classes all throughout school so you knew the language very well. After you got your luggage out of the trunk, the driver took off and you smiled wide with excitement to step into your new home. It was large, with an arched doorway, beige stucco walls, red terracotta roof tiles, plenty of windows, and a large grassy front yard with a water fountain in the center of the lawn which seemed to have an automatic sprinkler system. There was also a large attached garage on right the side of the house. On the left side of the house, there was what looked like a sun room with large windows spanning the edges.

"Man I love my new job! I love how the company allows me to live anywhere I want. It also pays me very, very well so I was able to afford this house. It's actually quite cheap considering its size and location." You said out loud, breathing in the fresh air before you walked up to the arched doorway. You noticed a handwritten note taped to the dark mahogany door so you took it off and started to read. It was in English so you were somewhat relieved. Even though you were fluent in Spanish, English was still your first language.

Dear (y/n),  
I let in the movers in to bring your furniture and boxes into the house. Thank God you labeled everything including the furniture! That made it a lot easier to put things into the correct rooms. I helped them arrange the furniture in the rooms and had them place the boxes of stuff in obvious places but out of the way. I left the keys to the front and back doors and door to the garage in the mailbox after the movers left this morning. Don't worry, I've been keeping a close eye on the house to make sure nobody would steal the keys. After you let yourself inside and drop off your luggage, come over to my house which is the house next door on the left of yours from the front view to let me know that you got here safely and so I can give you the remote control for the garage. I'll also give you a ride to the ferry dock to pick up your car. If you need help rearranging furniture or help with anything else including maintenance or neighbor problems, just go to my house and ring the doorbell. If I don't answer the door, check my tomato garden in the backyard. If I'm not in my garden, then contact me by my cell phone. The number is 91 XXX XX XX. I hope you enjoy your new home in Madrid, Spain!  
Sincerely,  
Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Landlord)

You smiled after you read the note. 'The landlord seems very friendly and caring.' You thought to yourself as you looked in the mailbox and fished out the keys. Your hand quivered with excitement as you inserted the correct key into the lock. When you opened the door, your eyes widened with awe. You were greeted by a spacious living room with a large fireplace, a tall ceiling and a ceiling fan in the center of it. There was an arched entrance way to the left connecting to the sun room and next to that entrance way were the stairs to the 2nd level. The stairs had fancy black railings on the side and edge of 2nd floor and stopped at the start of the hallway. To the back right of the living room was an arched entrance way leading to the large kitchen. You went into the kitchen and noticed two doors on the right side. You opened them revealing that the door closest to the living room lead to the garage and the other door was to a half bathroom. The kitchen had an island and the most up to date appliances and another arched entrance way to the dining room where there was a door to the outside tile patio. You then left the kitchen and went upstairs. You stopped by the side of the railing that overlooked your living room, smiling in content before continuing to the hallway. There was a door on the left and two doors on the right. You opened the closest door on the right to find another half bathroom. The next door over on the right you found out was the guest bedroom. You then opened the door on the left which must have been the master bedroom. It was huge with a window door covered by silky white curtains. You drew open the curtains and opened the window door to a small balcony overlooking your backyard. You then when back inside your bedroom to investigate the rest of it. There was a door to a large closet on the left wall and another door on the right wall which you opened to find a huge full bathroom with a Jacuzzi as well as a spacious shower stall.

"I don't think I have enough stuff to fill this entire house! It's spacious even with all the boxes piled up around. I'm surprised and lucky that I found a house like this for this cheap." You said to yourself out loud after inspecting the house further, finding no problems so far. After your little home adventure, you headed over to Antonio's house and rang his doorbell. Seconds later, a man with short slightly curly brown hair, olive green eyes, and lightly tanned skin wearing brown pants and beige button up shirt which was open, revealing his well toned chest, opened the door with a bright smile on his face.

" _Hello, you must be (y/n). My name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo, but you can call me Antonio or Toni for short._ " Antonio said in his native language, smiling even wider. You just stood there blushing because you were expecting the landlord to be a friendly old man, not a young hot man. Antonio's cheerful look turned into a concerned one as he tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong? Do you not speak Spanish?" Antonio asked you in English this time with a Spanish accent that you found quite attractive.

" _Oh sorry, I'm (y/n). English is my first language but I'm fluent in Spanish. It's just that I was expecting an old man to answer the door so I was surprised._ " You replied in Spanish, chuckling nervously as your blush faded a bit. Antonio let out a small laugh.

" _Excellent! Anyways it's nice to meet you (y/n). Come on in_ _!_ " Antonio said cheerfully in Spanish again as he gestured for you to enter his house.

" _Do you like the house? Any problems with it so far?_ " Antonio asked you as he lead you to the huge living room and offered you a spot on the large red leather sectional sofa before sitting down on the other side cross legged with his arms resting on the top of the back cushion.

" _I really love the house. There seem to be no problems at all, it's just wonderful! Although, I was wondering why it was so cheap considering the size and the location of the house._ " You said, scratching your cheek with your index finger.

" _Ah, well this neighborhood is pretty old and expensive as you can guess just by looking at the houses here. Wealthier people usually come to live here after they retire and stay until they die then pass on the houses to their descendants so most of the neighbors here have been in this neighborhood for generations. An elderly widowed woman used to live in your house. When she died, she had no children or grandchildren to give the house to. Her only son tragically died in his 20's and he had no children. I tried to sell the house at its normal value price but no one would buy it because it was so expensive. This house was on the market for 25 years before I finally cut the price down by three quarters of the original value. You just so happened to find the house first. I made sure the house was_ _in good shape all these years just in case someone were to buy it so there shouldn't be any major problems with it._ " Antonio explained the history of the house and neighborhood a bit.

" _Wait, so you have been trying to sell that house 25 years before I bought it?_ " You asked him.

" _Yes._ " Antonio answered as you stared open mouthed in shock. It wasn't how long the house was on the market that shocked you, it was the fact that Antonio was the one trying to sell it for that long. Based on his looks, he looked like he was in his late 20's at the oldest. So does that mean he has been trying to sell this house since he was little? You were getting more and more confused the deeper you thought about it.

" _Let me ask you something Antonio. How old are you exactly?_ _Sorry if I seem a bit rude asking about your age after we just met._ " You asked him. Antonio uncrossed his legs and rested his elbows on his legs as he leaned forward, looking you deep into your (e/c) eyes with his olive green ones.

" _I'm fine with telling you my age, but you will be a bit shocked. I was born in 1492 so I'm 526 years old._ " Antonio told you as your eyes bugged out and you let out a small gasp.

" _B-but h-how?_ " You stuttered. Antonio chuckled at your reaction to his age.

" _1492 was the year Spain was founded. I am the personification of the country Spain itself. So I will die when Spain ceases to exist as a country._ " Antonio explained to you as you stared at him dumbfounded. You couldn't believe that right in front of you was the country of your dreams as a human. Your landlord was Spain itself, or rather himself. That thought stirred up another question in your head. Antonio seemed to be reading your mind and spoke before you even opened your mouth.

" _There are others like me. Every country has a human form as one might put it. Even micro nations like Sealand. You might have even come across one of us before, but you didn't realize it because we look like normal human beings. The only difference between you humans and us is how our lives work._ " Antonio answered your question that you didn't even have a chance to ask. You just sat there thinking about what Antonio said and didn't realize how hungry you were until your stomach growled loudly.

" _Seems like you're hungry. Let's head over to the ferry dock to pick up your car so you can go grocery shopping. I'll treat you to dinner so you won't have to make anything tonight and just focus on unpacking and getting settled in._ " Antonio suggested and stood up and walked over to you and held out his hand. You smiled and took it, blushing a little as you did. Then the two of you headed over to the door that lead into the garage from the house. Antonio opened the car door for you and shut it behind you before going over to the driver's side himself. On the way to the ferry dock, you and Antonio talked with each other and found out more about one another. Of course, Antonio had many more tales to tell than you did. You arrived at the ferry dock and picked up your car and followed Antonio home since you didn't really know your way around yet. When you got home, you parked your car in your garage then hopped into Antonio's car again and headed out to dinner. He took you to a fancy Spanish restaurant and there you conversed more and ate delicious food. It almost felt like a date and you were quickly falling in love with Antonio. Even though he was a country, he was just like a regular human being. Antonio was starting to develop feelings for you too, despite him making a promise to himself centuries ago to never fall in love again because humans don't last as long as countries do. The last time he fell in love with a human, his heart was shattered into a million pieces when she died and he didn't want to feel that way again. But you were stirring up those feelings of love within him all over again. He had forgotten how wonderful the feeling of being in love felt and he wanted more of it.  After dinner, you guys headed home.

" _Thanks for dinner Antonio._ " You thanked the Spaniard.

" _You're welcome. Feel free to stop by next door any time you like._ " Antonio said as he grinned. You then got out of his car and headed next door to your new home. As soon as you stepped inside of your house, you started to unpack and settle in.


	2. Love Starting Anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sentences in italics means it is in Spanish. I was too lazy to use Google Translate, besides it's not always correct.

It had been 2 weeks since you had moved into your new home in Madrid, Spain. You were completely settled in and hung out with Antonio quite often. Sometimes you would help him with his tomato garden, you would also play soccer with him, and other times you would go out to eat. The more time you spent with Antonio, the more you fell in love with him. Antonio was falling deeper in love with you too. You were going to go out to dinner again with Antonio tonight. You decided that you were finally going to confess your feelings for Antonio at dinner. Little did you know, he was planning on confessing to you as well. You just finished styling your hair when you heard your doorbell ring.

" _Coming!_ " You yelled as you hurried out of your bathroom, down the stairs, and to the front door in your (f/c) floral pattern summer dress. You opened the door to see Antonio standing there wearing black dress pants, a black dress shirt, and a red tie. 'Hell, he looks hot dressed up.' You said to yourself inside your head.

" _You look beautiful (y/n). Are you ready to leave?_ " Antonio said to you as you blushed heavily.

" _Y-yeah I'm r-ready to leave._ " You stuttered as Antonio chuckled as he lead the way to his car and you locked the door to your house before joining him in the car. Antonio took you to the same restaurant you guys went to the day you met. While you were waiting for your food, you decided to confess to Antonio.

" _Antonio._ " " _(y/n)._ " You both said simultaneously.

" _Oh sorry, go ahead._ " You said to Antonio.

" _You sure about that?_ " He asked you and you nodded your head yes.

" _(y/n), over these 2 weeks that we've known each other, I've developed feelings for you. And I was wondering if you would like to become my girlfriend._ " Antonio confessed as your heart skipped a beat.

" _Of course I will Antonio! I was about to confess to you too, but we ended up speaking at the same time._ " You said as Antonio's face brightened with a large smile.

" _Sorry this might seem a bit sudden, but can I kiss you (y/n)?_ " Antonio asked you as you nodded yes and leaned in to kiss him. He met your lips in a sweet kiss. When you both broke the kiss, your food arrived. Dinner was wonderful and you were very happy. After dinner, Antonio drove back home and parked in his garage. He helped you out of his car then walked you next door to your doorstep. Before you went inside, you shared one more passionate kiss.

" _I love you (y/n)._ " Antonio said, pressing his forehead against yours as you smiled back at him.

" _I love you too Antonio. Goodnight._ " You said to Antonio before going inside your house. You spent the rest if the night chilling out and thinking about how well your life had been coming together. After a while, you went to bed and fell asleep, dreaming about Antonio. Meanwhile, Antonio had changed into his pajamas and lay in his bed with his arms behind his head, thinking about how you've restored the feeling of romantic love since his first love died.

~Antonio's P.O.V.~

I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I thought about how much (y/n) has changed my love life. Centuries ago, I made a promise to myself to never fall in love with a human again. It's not because I had a bad love experience with humans. No, the happiest years of my life were when I was in love with a human. My first love's name was Esperanza Santos. We dated for 4 years before finally getting married in 1519 when I was 27 and she was 22. We had 2 children together, a daughter when I was 28 and Esperanza 23, and a son 2 years later. Both our children are long gone because human blood flowed through their veins. However, their descendants are still alive today as the 17th generation. Since I am the personification of Spain, I will not die until Spain is no longer a country. Esperanza died in the year of 1568 at 69 years old. Both Esperanza and I knew she would leave this earth long before I would pass on. My heart was shattered with the arrival of her death. The pain of her not being there with me was excruciating. So to prevent myself from feeling this pain again, I promised to never again fall in love with a human. My heart has been closed off for the past 450 years. Despite my promise, (y/n) had somehow found a way into my heart. She has restored the feeling of love in me, a feeling I have long forgotten. (y/n) has made my love start anew.


End file.
